O Retorno do Fim
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: Toda a história tem um fim, seja ele bom ou mal. Haveria como mudar um destino traçado há tanto tempo atrás? Poderiam eles driblar a vida e a morte e simplesmente viverem o amor? A história é recontada, porém o fim fátido jamais mudará...


_**O Retorno do Fim**_

**Disclaimer**

InuYasha não me pertence, mas sim à sua autora, Rumiko Takahashi (Tinha que ser meu T.T), todos os direitos reservados 

* * *

Ventava intensamente na Sengoku Jidai. As folhas das árvores farfalhavam, violentamente, enquanto os galhos eram sacudidos pelos úmidos ventos, visivelmente prenúncios de momentos tempestuosos. A atmosfera fria e assustadora era intensificada por uma respiração descompassada que cortava o ar, violentamente. Um Hanyou estava ajoelhado no chão, tentando controlar-se. O inimigo, que outrora fora seu maior problema há muito fugira, tão covardemente como tantas outras vezes. 

Agora a preocupação maior era a dominação quase completa do Meio Youkai.O fragmento anteriormente inserido em seu corpo para que tivesse mais poder ao proteger os estimados amigos tornara-se corrompido, tornando, por conseguinte, o rapaz um youkai completo sedento de líquido vital. Com a respiração suspensa, a colegial que o acompanhava em suas jornadas assistia, com os olhos fixos no rosto coberto pelas sombras em sua dolorosa transformação. Queria ajuda-lo, mas sabia que não era possível faze-lo sem que ele saísse ferido pelo seu poder espiritual.

Mais alguns segundos silenciosos. Dolorosos segundos nos quais nenhum som reverberava, exceto a respiração acelerada de InuYasha, que mantinha-se da mesma forma. Com os olhos banhados por lágrimas não derramadas, a garota decidiu se aproximar, com passos receosos embora convicta de que suas palavras o ajudariam a voltar a si:

- InuYasha – Ela chamou, após alguns passos – Seja forte... Volte... Não quero te ver sofrendo assim... Está tudo bem.

Ela pôs a mão em seu ombro, perdendo todo o medo. Ele olhou-a, olhos nos olhos. A púbere mirou suas orbes, notando que estavam avermelhadas, embora houvesse um resquício de um pequeno brilho dourado dentro delas, provando que ele ainda brigava consigo mesmo. Reagindo, enfim, ele sacudiu energicamente a cabeça e pulou para longe dela, assumindo a mesma posição de antes. Usava toda a sua concentração para reprimir os selvagens instintos que clamavam por retalhar em milhões de pedaços a macia e jovem carne da humana

_Mate-a... Eu quero sangue... Mais sangue! Mate-a! Você é um Youkai. Você ama o cheiro doce do sangue... Você se delicia com a sensação de suas unhas perfurando e destruindo a carne de uma criatura frágil como essa. Você gosta de sentir seu desespero, ouvir o ritmo acelerado do coração, de ver o corpo inerte que você mesmo matou... O que está esperando para sentir a glória de destruí-la? Vamos! Acabe com ela!_

Sua boca salivou. A deliciosa sensação de matar. O poder de ser superior. As vozes de desesperados seres lhe implorando para que não matasse mais ninguém... Implorando por suas miseráveis vidas... O gosto doce do sangue, do sofrimento... Da dor que tanto sentira na vida... A doce vingança que tomava conta dele, cada vez mais, enquanto sua boca salivava, querendo sentir tudo aquilo... Enquanto seu peito palpitava e uma vozinha já bem fraca dizia dentro de sua mente que era Kagome, que ele prometera protegê-la... Que não podia matá-la. Que não gostava de matar humanos... 

Os caninos cresceram, rapidamente, tal qual as garras. Fendas avermelhadas abriram-se em cada lado de seu rosto, enquanto os cabelos se agitavam, com um vento que girava somente em torno dele, como um redemoinho da fúria monstruosa que existia dentro dele. A consciência se extinguia. A vontade de retornar a sanidade tornava-se gradativamente menor que o desejo incontrolável por mais e mais sangue.

Sentiu um calor percorrer todo o seu corpo. O desejo do líquido quente banhando as garras era tamanho que o autocontrole rareava, cada vez mais. Os olhos tornavam-se totalmente vermelhos, enquanto repuxava-se um maligno sorriso de seus lábios, um sorriso que morava nos pesadelos da jovem que postava-se ainda diante dele, podendo apenas observar a derrota de seu amado perante tão poderosa criatura. 

Foi nesse crucial momento que apareceu a antiga protetora da Shikon no Tama, que seguira uma energia maligna muito forte, mas que se parecia muito com a do seu amado. Ela parou naquele local e olhou para o Hanyou, parecendo tão admirada quanto triste. Olhou de relance para a colegial, perguntando a si mesma como ela deixara que chegasse a esse ponto... Estaria ela congelada desde que ele começou a transformar-se? Ou não haveria como trazê-lo de volta, de fato?

- Kagome – Chamou a miko do passado, olhando para a garota, embora espiasse pelo canto dos olhos o meio youkai, que se aproximava delas, lentamente, saboreando o fato de matá-las - Fuja ou ele vai te matar... Vá embora!

- Eu não posso deixá-lo aqui - Ela respondeu, com convicção

- Não seja irresponsável! - Havia severidade no seu tom de voz - Corra! - Começava a despontar um pouco de severidade em sua voz, embora a expressão permanecesse imperturbável.

- Eu vou ficar! - Ela teimou, encarando a rival. Não podia deixar o amado sofrendo. Tinha de trazê-lo de volta. Precisava... Ele precisava dela - InuYasha! Vamos, reaja! Volte! 

_É agora... Mate-as, todas as duas. Sinta o líquido quente e vermelho jorrar sobre suas garras. Ouça essas ínfimas e frágeis criaturas humanas gemerem aos seus pés. Veja-a se debaterem, como pequenos insetos diante de sua grandeza... Sinta a glória, o cheiro do sangue em suas garras, o delicioso cheiro do medo que emanarão nos últimos segundos... Sinta a euforia de matar mais e mais! Eu quero ainda mais sangue! Eu quero que você seja superior, o mais forte, o mais temido de todos os youkais! Não negue sua natureza! Apenas sinta o seu legado, o sangue Youkai que flui dentro de seu corpo. E mate-as!_

Ele investiu contra a humana que tolamente teimara em aproximar-se, sem avaliar o real perigo da ação. O golpe que ele desferira provocou-lhe um profundo corte no braço direito, fazendo-a cair, pesadamente. Sentia uma dor que transcendia em muito o físico. Olhou nos olhos sem expressão dele e viu que o sorrisinho aumentara ainda mais. Olhava para o líquido que escorria do braço dela. Parecia feliz por ter causado aquilo. Então suas narinas foram preenchidas pelo odor do sangue. O delicioso cheiro que precedia a morte. O objeto de seu desejo... 

Porém um alerta soava em sua cabeça. Uma voz, semi-inconsciente, dizia-lhe que era o sangue de Kagome. Que era o sangue de sua protegida. Por poucos segundos ficou paralisado, estático, tentando conter o agudo desejo de matar a garota, que respirava forte, certamente tentando crer que aquilo era real. Havia muito medo nos femininos olhos arregalados. Um pavor que nunca antes estivera lá... Ela nunca considerara realmente o risco de morrer nas mãos dele. E agora, mais do que nunca, ele se provava dolorosamente real.

De súbito o no momento Youkai completo começara a rir, maligna e histericamente. Seus olhos mantinham-se sem expressão e a gargalhada atravessava o peito da colegial, como uma faca. Nunca ouvira uma risada tão horrível como aquela, tão primitiva, uma risada assassina, cheia de desejo e excitação pelo sangue que escorria de suas mãos. 

A sacerdotisa do passado aproveitou a distração momentânea do inimigo para pegar a reencarnação pelo braço, arrastando-a para longe do amor em comum, o mais rápido que lhes fosse possível. Sabia que doía deixá-lo lá, enlouquecido como estava. Ela mesma não queria fazê-lo, mas não podia deixar que a garota que abrigava sua alma morresse... Deveria protegê-la. Sabia que no fim, quando o meio youkai não mais pudesse contar com sua presença naquele mundo, ele precisaria dessa jovem para seguir em frente. Nada deveria acontecer a ela ou não haveria mais volta para ele.

Elas correram floresta adentro. A jovem atual não proferira palavra. Estava pálida e mortificada, sem entender a razão de tudo aquilo. Porque aquela que ela tanto odiara, aquela que era a única que InuYasha era capaz de amar, a rival dela que estava certa de que também a detestava, estava-lhe salvando a vida daquela maneira? Porque afinal, ela insistia em faze-lo, mesmo tendo ela se entregado para a morte, por teimosia própria? Tentava entender, mas não encontrava quaisquer explicações. Só sabia de uma coisa: devia segui-la. Sabia que do contrário acabaria por morrer nas mãos daquele que ela pensou que jamais seria capaz de fazê-lo, nem mesmo naquele estado.

- Kikyou... Porque... Você está me ajudando? - A garota perguntara, com a voz falhando após o medo incalculável.

- Você não deve morrer. - Ela respondeu, secamente, concentrada em correr, arrastando a menina pelo braço.

Seguiu-se a essa afirmação o desesperador silêncio. Ouvia-se apenas as folhas sacudindo, o som das respirações aceleradas das duas e dos passos, que marchavam cada vez com mais velocidade. Logo ouviram a respiração irregular do perseguidor, que corria atrás delas, torturando-as, saboreando o medo que sentiam naquele momento. A chuva começara a cair e o som da água criava uma atmosfera ainda mais aterrorizante no ambiente que já apavorava só pela escuridão da noite, iluminada apenas pela luz mínima do luar. Elas corriam ainda mais, mesmo tendo certeza de que era inútil. Elas o conheciam, sabiam que seriam incapazes de ter mais velocidade que o predador, mas continuavam a tentar, como todas as presas faziam, arriscando tudo para salvarem suas vidas.

Um vulto vermelho passou por cima delas, aterrissando em frente as mesmas. Ele levantou a cabeça, o olhar gélido congelando-as por dentro. Kagome sentia o impulso desesperado de abraça-lo pela última vez, entregando-se a morte sem ser torturada daquela maneira. Sentiu que a mulher a soltara, encarando o outro com o olhar mais frio que uma nevasca. Não parecia ser capaz de sentir medo. E isso, sinceramente, aumentava ainda mais o medo da colegial. Só ela sentia medo? Porque sua encarnação passada não reagia da mesma forma que ela?

- Então é isso? – Perguntou a sacerdotisa, lentamente – É isso que foi escrito para nós, não foi? Será esse o fim de tudo, InuYasha? Depois do que o Naraku nos causou, será possível que eu vá novamente morrer graças às suas garras? – Ele rosnou, a cabeça baixa, não parecia nem um pouco perturbado – Ele realmente fez isso conosco, não é? Nossa história terminou, e não importa quantas vezes recomece, teremos sempre o mesmo fim. – Sorriu, ironicamente, olhando nos olhos daquele que a tanto quisera a seu lado – Pois me mate, InuYasha. Eu não tenho mais medo. Eu jamais terei medo outra vez. 

Ele preparou as garras, embora agora notassem uma hesitação. Ele sem dúvidas tentava retomar a consciência, embora falhasse.

- Kagome! – Chamou a miko, sem se virar para olhar a moça – Eu quero que você vá embora. Eu preciso que você destrua o Naraku, que recupere a Jóia e faça um desejo, para que ela jamais retorne a esse mundo. Corra para longe, enquanto há tempo sobrando.

- Eu não posso! – Ela desesperou-se, com os olhos cheios d'água – Kikyou, se o InuYasha te matar eu não sei o que vai acontecer a ele! Por favor, não faça isso! Ele te ama, eu sei disso.

- Não seja tola!- Ela virou-se. A menina nunca vira olhos tão severos, o tom de voz se elevara. Poucas pessoas viram Kikyou falar de tal forma – Eu não estou fazendo um pedido. É uma ordem, Kagome! 

- Eu... Não quero! – Ela replicou, irritada – Eu não quero que ele te mate! Você não entendeu isso?

- Acorde, menina!- Havia agressividade nos olhos, que encaravam os dela – Eu morri há muito tempo. Você está numa guerra, sacrifícios vão acontecer! Eu estou te mandando ir embora, você não pode morrer! Você não é daqui, tem idéia do que poderia acontecer se morresse? Você jamais poderá mexer no destino, e tudo o que está acontecendo está escrito, e ninguém deveria compreender isso melhor que você, que veio do futuro!

Nesse momento o Hanyou fixou os olhos na mulher que tanto amara, sentindo vontade de vê-la em milhões de pedaços. Essa sentiu o devorador olhar, virando-se na direção do inimigo, que outrora fora seu confidente, seu amado, aquele por quem seu coração batera tão forte... Nem coração ela possuía mais, como poderia sentir ainda amor? Mas sentia o reflexo do anterior sentimento, que parecia-se mais com uma dor física. Doía vê-lo sofrendo daquela forma. Era doloroso saber que seu destino era morrerem juntos, como tanto antes fora escrito.

- Vá! – Disse pela última vez a miko, andando lentamente em direção ao meio youkai. Não podia mais perder tempo com a jovem. Se quisesse morrer, ela nada mais poderia fazer. Apenas podia caminhar até o destino a que fora condenada, na primeira vez em que morrera.

Ela olhou uma vez mais para as garras. Garras estas que não existiriam mais no caso de tudo ter dado certo, no doce passado. Apesar de tudo, estava feliz. Sentira por ele toda a gama de sentimentos que um coração humano e frágil como o dela poderia sentir, e esse passara desde o amor ardente, ao ódio extremo, fazendo dela ainda mais falha, humana e plena. Andou até o amado, lentamente. Este a olhava, quase confuso. Mesmo a mente maligna e sedenta de poder não conseguia interpretar o fato da humana entregar-se de tal forma à morte.

Ela, surpreendentemente, o abraçou, uma última vez. Os olhos dele estreitaram-se, enquanto o sangue Youkai vencia toda e qualquer hesitação ao sentir o doce cheiro do sangue e o macio contato da pele humana contra seu corpo. Sabia o que tinha de fazer. Sua mente não tinha mais qualquer freio. Aquela anterior consciência se extinguia totalmente. A tão temida palavra apossara sua mente: Matar... 

O golpe letal fora desferido. Nenhum som foi ouvido, exceto o baque surdo do corpo da moça caindo no chão. O rombo que a atravessava, bem no peito esquerdo, deixava escapar os espíritos os quais ela conservara dentro de si por todo esse tempo. Ela sabia que não poderia recupera-los jamais. Sabia que toda a luta se decorrera somente para ter o trágico desfecho. Aceitou o fim, respirando forte. Lançando um fraco olhar, notou que a colegial se mantinha imóvel, observando a cena. Tola, conjeturou, olhando para o homem que as duas amavam. Ele a observava, com mortal satisfação.

Ele queria mais. A voz em sua cabeça pedia mais morte, mais medo. Ela estava viva, repetia voz. Ele então começou a corta-la, como se fosse uma folha de papel. Sua garras perfuravam a carne de mentira, enquanto ela mal se movia, olhando para ele. Queria que ele parasse para seu próprio bem. Queria que ele recuperasse a consciência. Queria que ele se despedisse dela antes que o resto de alma dentro de si se esvaísse para sempre.

- InuYasha... Me perdoe... Ela pediu, concentrando sua energia benigna e dando-lhe um forte choque. O grito que ele soltou foi dolorido, embora a voz grossa de Youkai fosse quase irreconhecível. Ela parou, abruptamente, pegando o fragmento do ombro dele e lançando-o a alguma distância.

O meio youkai, que ainda estava dominado, desferiu um golpe que atingira o pescoço da moça, cuja única reação fora arregalar os olhos. Começava a doer muito. Forçava-se a ter calma, mas a morte começava a sufoca-la, aos poucos. Respirava forte, olhando nos olhos do amado. Seu coração experimentava mais uma vez o sufocante amor que um dia sentira por ele. Como queria que tudo tivesse dado certo! Como desejara estar ao lado dele, sem qualquer preocupação, sendo apenas uma mulher normal! Por que não lhe fora concedido o direito de ser apenas uma mulher, como todas as outras? Por que haveria de ter um fim tão cruel?

A jovem atual não agüentou mais ver a cena. Tinha de obedecer ao pedido de Kikyou. Precisava salvar a sua vida. Não poderia deixar que ela morresse de uma maneira tão horrível e não cumprir-lhe o desejo. Sentiu o peito apertar por deixar o amado lá, que teria de sentir o peso da realidade depois que tudo terminasse, mas não tinha escolha. Tinha de ser forte e continuar seu legado, e seguir o destino, a razão pela qual voltara para aquele tempo: vingar Kikyou, destruindo o Naraku e prosseguir na missão dela, de zelar pela proteção do artefato misterioso do tempo antigo. Com isso em mente, correu, o máximo que pôde, levando consigo o fragmento atirado pela mulher que antes odiara e que agora admirava, sabendo que tudo o que ela fizera fora por amor, tal qual ela faria agora.

Só então o meio youkai retornou à consciência. Seus olhos dourados retornaram, e olharam para a retalhada mulher, deitada debaixo dele. Seus olhos brilharam, a dor apossando-se dele... Ele fizera mesmo isso? Teria ele a matado? Não! Ela tinha de estar viva!

- Kikyou! – Ele chamou, desesperado, sentindo as lágrimas encherem-lhe os olhos. Sentia o peito doer, tremendo. A dor era tão grande que chegava a parecer física, enquanto olhava pros olhos fechados da amada, caída e totalmente retalhada – FALA COMIGO! KIKYOU!

- InuYasha... – Ela murmurou, abrindo os olhos – Aconteceu... De novo... Estava escrito... Não é? – Ela indagou, respirando forte – Você... Eu... Tudo de novo... É sempre igual...

- Não! Não, Kikyou! Eu não posso te perder de novo! Eu não posso! Eu não vou conseguir!- Estava desesperado, chorando como nunca antes em toda a sua vida chorara.

- Não... Eu não posso ficar... Eu morri... Há muito tempo... – Ela falou, olhando os olhos dele, embora seus olhos pesassem – Eu não pertenço... A esse mundo... Eu nunca quis... Te fazer chorar ou sofrer... InuYasha... Porque eu... Ainda te amo... E nunca conseguiria... Deixar... De... Te... Amar... – As palavras se tornavam mais custosas, enquanto a morte se aproximava, uma vez mais, da doce mulher que um dia fora apenas uma humana, a qual numa fraqueza momentânea fora arrebatada pelo amor, quando há muito fora proibida de amar.

- Eu quero ir com você! Não me deixa aqui! KIKYOU! – Ele gritou, já que os olhos dela se fecharam mais. A visão estava turva demais, não agüentaria por muito mais tempo.

- Outra vez... Eu fui... Morta por você... Mas... Na verdade... Não era... Você... – Ela murmurou, mirando-o novamente, os olhos perdendo o brilho da vida, mais uma vez.

- Maldição! Não diz isso! Kikyou, fica comigo! – Ele implorava, os olhos brilhando.

- Essa coisa quente... – Ela murmurou, quase sem vida – Isso é o amor... Não é?... O sentimento... Que eu... Fui proibida... De sentir... – Ela sorriu, respirando com mais força – Pelo menos... Eu pude morrer... Nos seus braços... InuYasha... Ao menos... Uma vez... – Ela fechou os olhos, respirando forte.

- NÃO! KIKYOOOOOOOOUUUUU! – Ele gritou, desesperado, sacudindo-a – Não me deixa aqui! Não! Eu te amo! Não vai! – Ainda chorava, abraçando-se à ela.

A respiração dela cessou e não mais se movia. A inércia de seu corpo demonstrava que a morte enfim a devorara para sempre, levando-a para o descanso eterno, pela última vez. Jamais ela retornaria. E a certeza disso o esmagava. A certeza de que dessa vez não poderia dizer que fora Naraku. Dessa vez fora sua própria fraqueza, sua própria incapacidade que matara a mulher que ele amara e que jurara proteger a qualquer custo. Fora o sangue youkai que ele tanto valorizara que lhe subira a cabeça e o levara até tal ponto.

Foi nesse momento que entendeu as palavras dela. Sabia o que ela quisera dizer. Enfim, compreendera que aquilo jamais teria fim. Que quanto mais ela retornasse, mais vezes ela morreria em suas mãos. Tudo aquilo estava escrito. O fatídico fim do amor dos dois era concreto, não haveria como modifica-lo jamais. E outra coisa que estava escrita era o fim dele. Teve certeza, naquele momento, que ele somente sobrevivera a tudo aquilo para trazer a garota da era moderna para aquele mundo.Não importa o quão grande fosse sua força de vontade, seu destino era morrer ali, junto a ela, como ocorreria desde o começo. Como Naraku desejara, a tanto tempo atrás.

Olhou para a amada, levantando-se. Um dor súbita assomou-o. Um brilho rosa transpassou seu peito, certamente uma flecha de purificação. Olhou ao redor, procurando a pessoa que a lançara. Porém essa pessoa não existia. Aquilo era o eco do passado, da realidade que um dia existira. A flecha imaginária desapareceu, mas não a dor, exatamente no ponto aonde a flecha lacradora um dia atingira. Ele caiu de joelhos, a visão turva. Sentia que a morte também o levaria, graças ao passado. Sabia que seria assim. Sabia que a flecha de tantos anos atrás viria a mata-lo naquele exato momento. A única verdade era que nada poderia driblar o poder do destino, nada poderia fazer com que eles dois morressem de forma diferente. Era aquele o único fim da história. 

Fechou os olhos, caindo por sobre a amada, segurando-lhe a mão. Não sentia mais medo. A dor se tornava algo bem distante. Logo estaria mais uma vez junto dela. Logo o destino se concretizaria para sempre. E Naraku não venceria, dizia para si mesmo, pois deixaram aquela que herdaria a vingança não consumada deles. A garota que o despertara, Kagome, que nascera para proteger a jóia, tal qual a mulher falecida diante dele.

Não sentia mais nada. A respiração cessara, e sua mão largara a da amada, continuando sobre ela. Não mais estavam naquele mundo o trágico casal, que se amara apesar do poder da jóia, apesar das provações, diferenças e sofrimentos. Duas pessoas que se amaram além da vida, da morte, um amor que transcendia a alma e o corpo, o tempo e o espaço. Um amor digno dos trágicos romances, com um desfecho ainda mais doloroso. E qualquer um que olhasse para os dois diria que adormeceram, um sobre o outro, incapazes de separarem-se um minuto. Unidos na vida e na morte, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença. Foram eles duas pessoas que conheceram o amor e se amarariam profundamente, para além daquele mundo ou daquela vida.

FIM

Espero que tenham curtido a fanfic Ela foi feita rapidamente, não sei se está boa demais, mas tudo bem Acho que dá pro gasto, não? 

Aguardo reviews de críticas ou elogios

Mil beijos para todos os leitores

Rosetta Brunestud


End file.
